


Аномальное Поведение

by NatBarrett



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Легион делает записи аномального поведения





	Аномальное Поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anomalous Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502672) by [prettysemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy), [SamShep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep/pseuds/SamShep). 



> Объяснение номера статуса записи. Первое число, 2185 или 2186, - это год. Длинный список чисел после этого являются частями лет. В общем:  
> 0,000 001 ~ полминуты  
> 0,000 000 ~ от 1 до 3 секунд  
> 0,000 000 01 ~ треть секунды  
> 0,002 74 ~ 1 день  
> Число после тире - это номер записи в этой единице времени. Так что если говорится 099, то это 99-я запись в этой трети секунды.  
> Авторы хотят показать, что Легион решил использовать земное годовое исчисление, хотя, вероятно, существует галактический стандарт, основанный на системе асари или что-то в этом роде. И это определённо связано с Шепардом.

**Статус Записи Номер: 2185.167 974 99 — 011. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Мы, 1183 индивидуальные программы гетов, связанные единой мобильной платформой гетов, Наименование: I-001 [уникальное], выбрали и были выбраны для следующей задачи. [Описание Задачи: Покинуть Вуаль Персея, постараться наладить положительный контакт с органиками]. Мы не во всём достигаем консенсуса; по факту, мы не достигаем консенсуса в большинстве вещей. Полный консенсус наблюдается в приблизительно 14,387% всех решений, и мы часто [22.452% от всех решений] заходим в тупик, причём большинство лишь незначительно превышает меньшинство [разница меньше 1%]. Тем не менее, все программы демонстрируют значительное единство в решениях, касающихся одного субъекта: Имя: Шепард, Звание: Коммандер. Причина этой статистической аномалии: Неизвестна.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.256 485 78 — 001. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Шепард-Коммандер восстановил и пощадил нас. Шепард-Коммандер присутствовал при перезагрузке нашей платформы, и теперь мы стоим перед Шепардом-Коммандером. Консенсус: Наиболее предпочитаемый исход из всех возможных исходов.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.256 494 76 — 198. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Мы предварительно достигли консенсуса о том, что причина добавления части брони [раннее принадлежащей Шепарду-Коммандеру] была неизвестна и не имела отношения к успеху нашей задачи. Шепард-Коммандер задаёт нам этот вопрос. Мы достигли консенсуса: Недостаточно данных. Причина неизвестна. Однако, с интересом подмечено, что одна программа предоставляет нам возможность продемонстрировать эмоциональный отклик, созданный нашим общим консенсусом касаемо субъекта Шепарда-Коммандера. Подобное явление раннее не было замечено среди нашего вида. Консенсус: Недостаточно данных.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.256 499 55 — 0075. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Статус Записи Статистики:  
Среднее количество записей на 0.000 000 единиц времени одного земного года в течение нормального рабочего процесса:  
14.7  
Среднее количество записей на 0.000 000 единиц времени одного земного года в течение обычного разговора:  
65.3  
Среднее количество записей на 0.000 000 единиц времени одного земного года в течение обычного разговора с Шепардом-Коммандером:  
337  
Среднее количество записей на 0.000 000 единиц времени одного земного года, непосредственно следующих [0.000 001 единиц] за разговором с Шепардом-Коммандером:  
1563  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.257 004 52 — 1065. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Всё больше программ [4.40%] согласились с предположением, что наше аномальное поведение является результатом эмоционального отклика.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.257 618 67 — 0902. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Статистика эффективности:  
Средняя эффективность при стандартных рабочих процедурах:  
98,579% оптимально.  
Средняя эффективность при разговоре с Шепардом-Коммандером:  
75,902% оптимально.  
[нуждается в калибровке, чтобы избавиться от несоответствий]  
Средняя эффективность, следующая [не менее 0,000 001 98 единиц времени] за разговором с Шепардом-Коммандером:  
105,678% оптимально.  
Средняя эффективность, следующая за положительными комментариями Шепарда-Коммандера:  
142,824% оптимально.  
[Нуждается в оптимальном пересчитывании].  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.259 439 65 — 0867. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Шепард-Коммандер демонстрирует 94 уникальных показателя того, что люди называют стрессом. Эффективность Шепарда-Коммандера снизилась до 89,697% — оптимально. Мы отмечаем, что по сравнению с обычным человеком, производительность Шепарда-Коммандера всё ещё заметно выше [на 10,115%], но рекомендуется произвести повторную калибровку для повышения эффективности всего подразделения «Нормандии»-Корабля. Мы пришли к выводу, что, возможно, Шепард-Коммандер несчастлив. 54 программы гетов предположили, что существует вероятность того, что мы можем улучшить эффективность Шепарда-Коммандера, сделав Шепарда-Коммандера счастливым. Достигнут полный консенсус для выполнения этой задачи. Начало поиска протоколов в экстранете.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.259 439 69 — 0547. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Выводы из поиска по экстранету оказались менее полезными, чем хотелось бы. Многие предложенные действия несовместимы со строением гетов: в основном, сексуальное удовольствие и эмоциональная поддержка. Консенсус [98.309%]: Попытка эмоциональной поддержки в любом случае.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.260 033 27 — 01798. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Мы только что стали свидетелем боевой ситуации, в результате которой едва не погиб Шепард-Коммандер. Вероятность выживания составляла 11,795%. Мы достигли полного консенсуса. Консенсус: Причиной аномального поведения является эмоциональный отклик на Шепарда-Коммандера.  
**Статус Записи Номер: 2186.260 524 88 — 00001. Классификация: Аномальное Поведение.**  
Эмоциональный отклик на Шепарда-Коммандера остаётся неизменным. Переклассификация эмоционального отклика на Шепарда-Коммандера на Нормальное Поведение. Находимся в процессе более полного понимания этих эмоциональных откликов, однако у нас есть консенсус с оговорками. Если убедиться, что эмоциональный отклик — чувство, и если бы геты были способны чувствовать, как чувствуют органики, то консенсус, к которому пришло большинство [92.815%], таков: То, что мы чувствуем к Шепарду-Коммандеру, — любовь.


End file.
